


The Odd Couple

by Hello_Spikey



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-30
Updated: 2009-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-02 07:29:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15791874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hello_Spikey/pseuds/Hello_Spikey
Summary: After a particularly annoying evening baby sitting Spike, Giles decides to take matters into his own hands and show Spike some 'discipline'.





	The Odd Couple

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sueworld2003](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sueworld2003).



> This is for Sueworld who asked for:
> 
>  
> 
> _Oh this is going to be so predictable, but how about either another short extract from 'Finders Keepers', or how about a bit of Spike/Giles in season 4, where after a particularly annoying evening baby sitting Spike, Giles decides to take matters into his own hands and show Spike some 'discipline' in the old bedroom. *g*_
> 
>  
> 
> Okay, this was rushed, darling - forgive me! I'm such a slacker basket case this month. Mea culpa.
> 
> Rated R for language and violence, oh, and some bondage, too.
> 
>   
> The Odd Couple

“Oi! Rupert! We’re out of ice cream.”

(Giles had once asked the vampire how he could possibly eat so much, as he didn’t even need the calories, and Spike responded by stroking his abdomen with obvious relish and saying, “Clean living.” He was quickly accruing a whole volume of such exchanges titled “Things the Council Never Cared to Ask”.)

Giles winced at the sound of his freezer door being slammed, but purposefully kept his eyes on the book he was trying to read. But then Spike dropped onto the couch with the weight of three or four vampires his size and kicked his enormous, dirty boots up onto the arm of Rupert’s chair, jostling his elbow.

“No, by all means, keep interrupting me. It’s not like the fate of the world rests on my research,” Giles spoke through clenched teeth.

Spike snorted and settled back on the couch. “Rubbish. You’re pleasure-reading. So when are you getting a bigger telly, mate? Can’t see anything on this one.”

And then he leaned forward, knocking a few items off the coffee table as he turned the volume up on Giles’ small set.

Giles snapped his book shut. His eyelids fluttered with the onset of a migraine. “You are not a guest here. You are my prisoner.”

Spike’s smirk did little to quell Giles’ mounting anger. Spike’s eyes twinkled with amusement and Giles suspected he was seconds away from saying, “Aw, how cute you are.”

Giles threw down his book, rattling the coffee table. Spike reacted only with a deepened smirk, so Giles stood, glaring down at the vampire. “You are aware that I could make your life very unpleasant without consequence, thanks to that wonderful piece of technology in your vapid brain.”

“Come on, Rupes. We both know you’re too much of a goody-goody to hurt the helpless.” Spike splayed a hand against his chest and fluttered his eyelashes in mock-innocence.

“Am I?” Giles knocked Spike’s legs off the coffee table. Spike rose, eyes sparking with heat and challenge.

And Giles saw him stop himself shy of striking.

And Giles smiled.

He saw worry creep into the vampire’s face, and then vanish. With a brash snort, Spike pushed Giles – gently – and went back to the kitchen. “I know you think you’re clever, putting the good whiskey behind the coffee. My nose is better than a dog’s, Rupert.” Spike headed right for the shelf that held the last bottle of halfway-decent alcohol in the whole flat.

Giles was as surprised as Spike was when he smashed his face into the cupboard.

Spike spun around, face a positive snarl of defiance.

“I should think at your age you’d know better than to take without asking.”

“I may be on a leash, but I’m still a sodding vampire.”

They were chest-to-chest, staring each other down. Giles’ eyes darted back and forth, as though examining what was before him. “Perhaps it’s time that leash was taken in hand.”

Spike lifted his chin. “You just try, watcher.”

“I think I will.” Giles gathered up two handfuls of leather lapel and lifted Spike against the kitchen cabinets with a hard shove.

Spike’s eyelids fluttered and his mouth went momentarily slack.

Confused, Giles shook him again. “Are you going to behave like a reasonable adult, or am I going to have to beat some manners into you?”

Spike leered, “What? Going to spank me, Daddy?” Abruptly his expression changed to one cold amusement. “There’s nothing you could do to me worse than the boredom of your company.”

“Well, then.” Giles straightened and stepped back with an unreadable expression. He waited for Spike to squint in confusion and start to relax, and then smacked him. “’Daddy’ will just have to be creative.”

“Son of a…”

Giles smacked him again, as hard as he could. It hurt like smacking a wall, but he grit his teeth through it. A part of him – a very large part – was overjoyed to finally be acting out the images that flashed through his mind every time the little bastard ate his food or put his muddy boots on antique furnishings.

“Language,” Giles admonished, smiling tightly.

Spike shook his head. His mouth hung open, and he looked up under his lowered brows. “Come on, Watcher. You and I both know this is a losing battle. Have your fit, I’ll roll with the punches and then, when your sad old heart gives…”

Giles closed his fist this time, and Spike’s head rocketed back into the cabinets, leaving a crack in the wood that pissed Giles off even more. Spike blinked, opened his mouth to speak, and Giles punched him again.

The vampire scowled and drew back his own fist.

Seconds later, he was hanging off the edge of the sink, gripping his temple in agony.

Giles took a moment to shake out his fist and roll his shoulder, sore from Spike’s punch. (He was lucky to have anticipated the blow and moved partially out of the way.)

Spike was heavier than he looked. Giles groaned, lifting him onto his shoulder. The little shit struggled, too, causing Giles to drop him twice on the way to the stairs. Of course, each kick earned Spike a jolt from the chip that was not necessarily in keeping with the strength of is weakening blows.

At the base of the stairs, Giles kicked him. “Fine. Walk then, or crawl.”

Spike pulled himself up via the newel post and hissed, “Bastard.”

“Did you really think I would just put up with this… this insubordination? From a vampire? I’ve trained all my adult life to kill your kind. Now go up the stairs.”

Spike licked the blood from his lower lip and smiled through the pain. “What makes you think you can ever make me do anything I don’t want to?”

“I train slayers,” Giles responded without pause, and punched the irritating vampire in the jaw. His grip on the newel post slackened, his eyes fluttering, and that was enough of a daze for Giles to gather him up and drag him to the bedroom.

(Yes, Spike was an attractive young man – when his mouth was shut – but there was nothing to this more than practicality. Giles knew he had a spare set of chains in the trunk at the foot of the bed.)

He threw the vampire down on the bed and straightened, groaning – his back wasn’t as young as it once was. “Now stay put, you worthless, brainless, soulless monster.”

He needn’t have bothered; Spike was still blinking dazedly as Giles fastened the first cuff to his wrist. When the second closed, he woke up enough to blink and croon, “Why, Rupert! You old perv.”

“If you can’t leave me to some peace and quiet in my own home, you will have to be restrained.” Giles tugged harder on the chain than strictly necessary, bringing Spike’s wrist flush to the bedpost.

“You’re going to lecture me and leave me to languish in boredom? This is hell.”

“Be grateful I don’t gag you,” Giles responded, wrenching the bonds tighter.

“Promises, promises,” Spike curled his tongue over his teeth as Giles had to reach over him to finish securing the chains.

Giles pulled back, looking down at the smirking face below. “You’re enjoying this.”

Spike raised an eyebrow and said “Vampire,” in the tone others would say “Duh.”

The chains at top were all fastened. Giles walked around the bed to secure Spike’s legs. Spike flexed his knees, one at a time, trying to force Giles to put slack in, but other than that he didn’t struggle. If anything he wriggled and widened his legs like a wanton.

Giles got tired of the wriggling, of the tight, denim-clad crotch humping at the air, and slammed his fists down on either side of Spike’s head. “Listen to me, carefully. I am not going to balk. I am not going to blush. You will not scare me away with your whorish display. So stop it. You’re in for it bad enough already and I was hoping not to destroy these sheets.”

Spike’s response was a slow lick of his upper teeth. Giles slapped him, open-hand, this time, and Spike arched his back, trying to grind up against him.

Giles only felt a brush of denim against his trousers, but it was enough to send a bolt of lust through him. He straightened. And stepped back from the bed, watching the vampire writhe with a detached eye. With Spike’s senses, running to the bathroom for a wank would do nothing but make him appear a fool. So he waited for Spike to get bored with the display he was putting on, staring him down with cold dispassion. Yes, he was turned on. Everyone in the room knew that. It wasn’t going to change a thing.

Predictably, after five minutes of motion, Spike stilled with an annoyed huff. “Come on, watcher. You aren’t seriously that narked about a few pints of ice cream?”

“You use my things with complete disregard for me. You are dismissive and sloppy. I agreed to let you stay here for your safety…”

“And because you want my knowledge that will help you.” Spike smiled unpleasantly.

“…not to play Felix to your Oscar. So you will learn some discipline, or you will spend the rest of your time here in chains.”

“You’re breaking my heart.”

“Or you could leave here in the vacuum cleaner’s refuse bag. It matters little to me. Unlike Buffy, I do not believe your assistance is worth the price of putting up with you. I could always tell her you fell on a broom handle.”

Now he has Spike’s attention, his clear, undivided attention.

Giles smiled.

There was a still moment, and then Spike started struggling in earnest. He jerked his wrists hard, achieving nothing, and cursed. He glared at Giles, his breath coming fast now. "Damn it, Giles, you're going to kill me over a couple dirty dishes?"

Giles let him squirm, turning away to undo his tie and take off his jacket. When he turned back to the bed, Spike's eyes were riveted to his hands unbuckling his belt and drawing it smoothly out of the loops. "Let's start. Do tell me when it stops being 'fun'."

Spike's Adam's apple jumped as he swallowed nervously.

(fade to black)


End file.
